Little Girls Who Play With Fire
by xana4
Summary: As she faces him with a look on his face she can't quite read  a mix between anger, frustration, confusion and something else she can't name , her father's words start making sense to her. Maybe she shouldn't have played with fire
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is will be a 3-shot because I was bored in my math class. I know what you thought I was going to say but this one can't be blamed on SpongeBob. In fact, I'm quite proud to announce I introduced my baby brother to the amazing world of Dragon Ball Z and that's his new addiction (one I can actually deal with). I hope you enjoy and review ;-)**

Her father was a marine.

It was more than what he did for a living.

It was who he was, his life.

He taught her every single thing he could so she could grow up to become a strong, independent woman.

And she welcomed every single thing he taught her with an open mind. But there was one thing she never wanted to listen.

Or, better yet, there was something that never made sense to her.

He never punished her.

Whenever she did something she wasn't supposed to do, he would simply say that little girls who play with fire get burnt.

It never made sense in her mind.

She never got hurt when she played with fire…or anything else for the matter.

She often hurt other people but the fire would never burn her.

However, right now, as she faces him with a look on his face she can't quite read (a mix between anger, frustration, confusion and something else she can't name), her father's words start making sense to her.

Maybe she shouldn't have played with fire.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-38 hours before-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kensi hates her alarm clock for waking her up in the middle of such a good dream.

But she has to get up and get ready for work.

She was dreaming about him once again and let's just say it wasn't exactly an appropriate-for-all-audiences dream.

The wetness between her legs is a clear evidence of just how good the dream was.

The brunette gets up and gets in the shower after removing all her clothes and tying her hair to avoid getting it wet. The warm water does nothing to calm her down. In fact, it only arouses her further. So, deciding that she can't handle it anymore, Kensi gets down on the bathtub and spreads her legs.

She would never dare to admit it out loud but this was the exact reason why she bought a massage shower-head, not because of her aching muscles on the end of a long day of work. She turns the tap to the cold water and directs the water flow of the shower-head towards her clit, imagining that it's him touching her there, his smirk in place and his eyes clouded with lust.

It doesn't take her long to reach her peak and, when she does, it's his name that she screams, engulfed by the pleasure.

After she recovers, Kensi gets out of the shower and wraps the warm fluffy towel around herself.

It's only when she's putting her underwear on that she realizes how ridiculous this is.

She's a young attractive woman. There's no reason why her fantasies have to remain just fantasies.

Yes, they work together but he's not her partner. Technically, he's her boss.

Why does that thought turn her on so damn much?

Anyway, she has seen the way he looks at her. It's not in an innocent way either. Now, the only thing she needs to do is break him.

Callen might be sure of himself but, when it comes to personal things, he might need a little nudge. And she's perfectly capable of giving him just that. She grabs a comfortable pair of jeans she usually wears for work and that hug her in all the right places. It's a warm day so she searches for a shirt with a slightly low-neckline that is sexy but still appropriated for work and throws a black leather jacket on top of it.

Unfortunately, her boots aren't an option for today seeing as she has a swollen ankle.

It turns out that running after a bad guy through the beach is not a good idea. It's not as easy to run on sand a sit is to run on normal floor.

So she puts on a pair of snickers and walks out of her bedroom, after combing her hair and letting it fall down on its natural curls.

After a few minutes, she's walking (or limping) to her car and driving off to meet Deeks.

She spots him at the place they agreed to meet the day before and gets out of the car.

It doesn't please her to meet him at a dog park but her partner can be a very stubborn man too. Monty runs to her as soon as he sees her and Deeks smiles, walking in her direction too.

Kensi gets down and pets Monty, a dog she eventually grew fond of. Deeks gets there and hands her a coffee and a box with donuts, allowing her to choose first.

He doesn't comment on her wardrobe because it's not really the first time she wears it for work. It's nothing new (except for the fact she has an agenda today).

They all get in the car and she starts driving for work. When he finishes his donut, the silence in the car is over.

"You're planning something."

Kensi frowns but doesn't take her eyes off the road to look at him. "Is that a question?"

She can see him shaking his head through the corner of her eye. "No, it's a statement. You have the 'I'm planning something' look on your eyes."

She tries to deny it, even though it's kind of a lost battle. "I'm not planning anything."

He's stubborn, though. "Yes, you are."

There's not a hint of uncertain in his voice but she still gives it a try. "No, I'm not."

She sees his smirk, even though her eyes are still focused on the road, and she knows he's onto something. And his next words confirm her fears. "So you're not going to seduce Callen?"

She parks her car on her usual spot just in time to turn to him with a shocked look on her face. "How on earth could you possibly know that?"

Deeks shrugs and doesn't make a move to get out of the already parked car. "You're my partner. I've seen the way you look at him."

She doesn't dare to deny it. It would be useless. So she just sighs. "I'm screwed."

Deeks smirks and puts his sunglasses on. "If by that you mean 'he's going to throw me over the nearest flat surface and screw me until I can't walk' then yes, I believe you are correct."

Kensi can't help but smile at that as they both walk out of the car and into the building. This is going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as she walks inside the bullpen, some of her confidence seems to vanish.

The idea of trying as hard as she can to seduce Callen seems like a good one and it's still there, in her mind, but the fact that she's currently limping might undermine her confidence (and her sexiness).

Deeks follows her inside and sits on his desk after the usual greetings. She does the same but feels Callen's eyes on her. Not knowing why he's staring at her, she doesn't say a thing nor does she look up.

She just sits there, ignoring the fact that the main man in her dreams is looking at her.

It doesn't take him long to do something, though. Callen rolls his chair next to her and gives her a soft smile.

"How's your foot?"

That's not exactly what she wants from him.

She doesn't want him to focus his attention on her injury. She wants him to focus on her curves because her foot won't help her when it comes to have her wicked way with him. She knows she could just tell him how she feels but that wouldn't be any fun.

And she's not sure if she has that much courage in her to just come out and admit something like that. It takes some balls to walk up to a coworker and tell him that she has fantasies that involve the two of them, a bathtub and no clothes whatsoever.

So she just shrugs and gives him what she hopes it's a reassuring smile. "I'm okay."

Deeks jumps in and she's not sure why but she has the feeling he's trying to be her wingman on this one. "Her brain is programmed to give that answer when anyone asks her anything about a hurt body part."

And he winks at her. Yep, he's being her wingman and she's not sure if she should punch him when she catches him alone or hug him and thank him. Callen turns to her, not giving up.

"You're limping."

And she knows there is no escaping this. Maybe she can take advantage of the situation and make it a part of her plan to seduce Callen, somehow.

She just needs to think about how to use her very swollen ankle to seduce a man.

"It hurts a bit when I set the whole foot on the ground."

Callen nods and she sees Deeks and Sam smirking. She's not sure if Deeks told Sam or if it's that obvious but she doesn't really care either way.

"Is it bruised?"

The concern showed by the team leader is not something out of ordinary. He worries about everyone on the team but everyone knows it's different with her. It's not just because she's the only girl on the team.

No, they know she can do her job as well as the guys.

It's because she only admits that she's hurt if there's blood coming out of somewhere it's not supposed to come out.

And that worries everyone.

The fact that she never admits any kind of pain makes them all be extra-cautious whenever she's injured. Callen and Sam have been the ones to drive her to the emergency room in the middle of the night more than once because she only realized she couldn't handle whatever injury she had after she was home and unable to sleep.

Kensi shakes her head. "It's just a bit swollen and sore."

Callen nods. "Let me see."

She leans down and pulls the bottom of her pants a bit up to allow him to see her ankle.

It's only when she looks up that she notices his eyes are not focused on her ankle but on the cleavage she showed him when she leaned down. She resists the urge to smirk and shows him her ankle.

He tears his eyes away from her chest and looks at her swollen ankle before getting up.

Kensi frowns but he comes back with ice and sits on the chair once again. He grabs her leg gently and puts it on top of his, putting the ice on her ankle and holding it there.

"I can ice it." She tries to remove her leg from his but he doesn't let go.

"Yeah, but we both know you won't."

Kensi shakes her head. "I will if you hand me the ice."

Callen shrugs. "I don't mind doing this. It's either help you or fill out paperwork. Stop fighting."

And she does.

She leans back against her chair and relaxes while he holds the ice-pack against her ankle.

She has to admit that it feels kind of good. At least it eases the pain and the soreness.

After one minute or two they all start talking about random things and he's so distracted that starts stroking her leg up and down, absentminded. She doesn't mind and he doesn't seem to even notice he's doing it.

Deeks notices, however, and smirks discreetly.

After the fifteen minutes are up, Callen removes the ice from her foot and sets her leg down. "We'll repeat this after lunch."

Kensi nods and they start working. It turns out that he doesn't put ice on her after lunch because they start working on a new case and time is rather scarce.

But, just as she though that all her plans to seduce Callen were going down the drain, Hetty tells her to put on a little black dress to go undercover.

And the little black dress is just what she needed to give the final blow.

It's tight, showing off all her curves, ends around mid-thigh and has enough cleavage to be considered not appropriate for work. She puts on a pair of black heels and winces when her foot touches the ground.

It's probably not a good idea to wear this kind of shoes when her foot is not even close to healed but she's going to be sitting most of the time so it should be okay.

She expects all eyes to land on her when she gets out of the dressing room but that's not what happens.

Callen is the only one there, sitting on his desk in a black tuxedo.

Sam and Deeks went ahead to enter the club first.

When Callen turns to her, he simply gets up and tells her if she's good to go.

To say that she's disappointed doesn't even begin to cover it. His eyes don't even look below her neck.

She knows she's being ridiculous but he sure knows how to kick a girl's ego.

It's only on their way to the club that it hits her full force. He doesn't think about her like that. He sees her as a co-worker, someone he has to take care of.

And, just like that, all thoughts of seducing him fly out of the window and Kensi starts to feel slightly uncomfortable in that dress.

**X**

**X**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible**

**Your thoughts and opinions are highly appreciated.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She wakes up with her alarm clock ringing on her bedside table.

It's another warm sunny day in Los Angeles and one would think that would be enough to put anyone in a good mood. But it doesn't work for her.

Kensi finally came to the painful conclusion that Callen didn't see her as anything other than a good friend. And maybe she was being a bit ridiculous but that was more than enough to put her in a bad mood.

She gets up and, after a warm shower, puts on the first pair of jeans she sees, a simple shirt that shows no skin other than her neck and her snickers (because she's not sure she can trust her boots quite yet). She ties her hair up in a ponytail and applies some concealer to hopefully hide the evidences of going to bed at 3 in the morning.

She's ready just in time because Deeks parks outside her house and calls her.

Kensi walks outside and is met by her smiley partner who is holding a cup of coffee for her and she can see a box of donuts inside the car. However, his smile turns into a frown when he notices what she's wearing.

She's an attractive woman and anything makes her look good but he notices her clothes yesterday were much more revealing. Something is going on and he won't rest until he finds out what is happening inside that messy head of hers.

He waits until they're both in the car and on their way to work to start. She left her car at work yesterday so he's the one driving her today. There's no way to escape the inevitable and he measures his words carefully, not wanting to annoy her.

"What happened yesterday?"

Kensi frowns and turns to him, not completely sure about what he means with that. "You were with me the all day."

Deeks shakes his head. "I meant, what happened that made you change your mind about the whole 'seducing Callen' thing?"

She thinks about denying everything but it's pretty obvious that she really threw that idea out of the window. And Deeks already knows her well enough not to fall for her bullshit. Coming clean is probably the best option she has at the moment, seeing as she can't leave the car. "He doesn't think about me like that."

Deeks frowns but doesn't take his eyes off the road. One can never be too careful while driving in LA. "Yes, he does."

Kensi appreciates his effort but lying to her won't help. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't, Deeks."

He shakes his head once again, not believing she is being this stubborn about the whole thing. "I'm pretty sure he does. Did you not see the way he looked at you while he was icing your ankle yesterday? Did you miss the way he stroked your leg up and down while talking to us? Come on, the guy doesn't see you as just a friend or a co-worker. He wants to bend you over his desk and have his wicked way with you."

Kensi doesn't say another word. She's not convinced with his words but she figures there's no point arguing with him about this. One thing she learned with this partnership is that one needs to pick the battles and this is not worth fighting over. Needless to say that her mood doesn't improve on the way to work.

In fact, when she gets there, she's even more frustrated than before.

No, frustrated is not the word for it.

Maybe the right word would be sad but she can't admit that she's sad over something like this. Sure, knowing that he only sees her as a friend just about kills her ego but that shouldn't make her sad.

She enters the bullpen and sits on her desk, not noticing the look of concern on both Callen and Sam's face. They don't say a word, though, and she carries on with her day. And it goes by surprisingly fast, for a day filled with a bad mood and paperwork. No one was killed or went missing so their services weren't needed.

Callen, Sam and Deeks spent the entire day talking while filling out paperwork but she chose to remain silent until it was time to leave. When it's finally time for her to go home, she bids them goodnight and leaves.

In the bullpen, however, the talk is far from over. Callen turns to Deeks as soon as she leaves and doesn't wait one more second to get the answers he needs.

"What's wrong with Kensi?"

Deeks plays the part of the good friend and simply shrugs, hoping that the two men will believe he really doesn't know a thing and get off his back for it. But he's out of luck on that one. They both know by now that there are things he doesn't do. One of those things just happens to be ignoring Kensi's bad moods.

And Sam doesn't let it slide.

"Don't play stupid, Deeks. We all know you know what's wrong with her. You've let her sulk all day and the only reason why you would do such a thing, without trying to cheer her up or ask her what's wrong, would be knowing what's going on. So cut the crap and start talking."

Deeks sighs and, after looking around to make sure that there is no one around to tell her he was the one who said this, finally tells them what's wrong, looking straight at Callen.

"It's your fault this time."

Callen frowns. "How is her bad mood my fault?"

Deeks sighs once again. "Look, she is under the impression that you only see her as a friend. Come on, man. Didn't you notice the way she acted yesterday all day? She was trying to make you do something. In other words, she wants you to grow a pair and do her. However, it seems like you didn't react the way she thought you would and her gloominess today was because she thinks you only see her as one of the guys. Please, don't make me say anything else about this subject. I'm afraid she will shoot me where the sun doesn't shine."

Sam is too shocked to say anything and Callen doesn't say a word either. But he gets up and, before Sam or Deeks can ask him anything, he's out of the door.

Deeks turns to Sam with a slightly scared look on his face. "What do you think he's going to do?"

Sam smirks. "I think he's going to pay Kensi a little visit and prove her that he has never seen her as one of the guys. And probably get rid of that frustration he's been bolting up for over 5 years now."

**X**

Kensi is sitting comfortably on her living room couch when someone knocks on her door. She checks her appearance and, even though answering the door in an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, she figures it's probably Deeks so it doesn't matter. But it's not Deeks she sees when she opens the door.

Her father's words star ringing inside her brain as soon as she sees Callen there.

Her father was a marine.

It was more than what he did for a living.

It was who he was, his life.

He taught her every single thing he could so she could grow up to become a strong, independent woman.

And she welcomed every single thing he taught her with an open mind. But there was one thing she never wanted to listen.

Or, better yet, there was something that never made sense to her.

He never punished her.

Whenever she did something she wasn't supposed to do, he would simply say that little girls who play with fire get burnt.

It never made sense in her mind.

She never got hurt when she played with fire…or anything else for the matter.

She often hurt other people but the fire would never burn her.

However, right now, as she faces him with a look on his face she can't quite read (a mix between anger, frustration, confusion and something else she can't name), her father's words start making sense to her.

Maybe she shouldn't have played with fire.

Kensi waits for him to talk, not sure of what to do or say during the few seconds of silence. But he doesn't say a word. Instead, he takes a step forward and kisses her hard, holding her head with his hands to keep her in place.

If this happened in any other way, she would kiss him back, wrap her legs around his waist and allow him to do whatever he wanted to do with her. But this is different so she uses all her strength (both physical and mental) and pushes him away.

She's sure she's gone nuts because this is her dream coming to life and she pushed him away.

He looks stunned for a second but she talks to explain why she pushed him away like that. "Deeks told you, didn't he?"

Her tone is slightly sad so he tries to lighten up the mood with a smile, not daring to come closer to her quite yet. "I'm actually quite offended with that. Why did he know and I didn't?"

However, she doesn't seem to understand his weak attempt and shows him how frustrated she is with this whole situation, her tone of voice rising slightly. "I tried to imply that."

Callen lets out a laugh and shows her this isn't any less frustrating to him. "Men are not mind-readers!"

Kensi is yelling now, her patience when it comes to this subject completely gone. "I did everything I could to show you. What was I supposed to do? Tell you?"

Callen answers her in the same tone of voice, clearly not reacting well to her anger. "Yes, that's exactly what you should have done. You should have told me!"

Kensi looks at him for a few seconds and, when she dares to speak again, her voice is no louder than a whisper, showing just how broken she feels at the moment and clearly not wanting him to see her like this. "Well, now you know. Can you please leave me alone?"

Callen frowns and tries to take a step forward but she takes another one back to keep the same distance between them. "Why on earth would I do such a thing?"

Kensi shakes her head and refuses to meet his eyes. "Callen, you don't need to pretend you find me attractive just because of this whole thing."

Callen actually laughs this time and takes two steps forward. Kensi reacts the way he thought she would and takes two steps back. Unfortunately, she only realizes those two steps put them both inside her house after her closes the door with his foot.

Then, he backs her against a wall and tries to kiss her but she turns her head away.

"Callen, go and I promise things won't get weird between us just because of my stupid idea to seduce you."

He smirks and, before she can even think about what he's going to do, his hips are pressed against hers and she can't help but moan as she feels his very hard member pressed against her. Callen takes advantage of that distraction and his lips connect with the hollow of her neck.

He feels her stop fighting this and moves to her ear to whisper. "Is that enough proof that I find you very sexy or do you need more?"

Kensi holds onto his arms before answering him, not fully trusting her legs to keep her steady anymore. "More, please."

Callen smirks and kisses her with all his mind, pouring every bit of emotion into that kiss. He wants to take things slow, show her that this is not just sex for him and that he truly feels something deeper for her, but Kensi seems to have other plans.

His shirt is gone in less than a minute and hers follows. There is something inside of him that snaps when their naked chests touch and she lets out a soft moan.

He can't take things slow, not this time. The following minutes pass by in a blur for both of them and he only truly realizes what's happening when they're both naked on her bed, their clothes scattered all around the floor and she's urging him to take her.

He looks into her eyes and feels suddenly overwhelmed with emotions he never dealt with before. He opens his mouth to say he loves her, that this is not just sex, but, for some reason, the words don't come out. Maybe it's because he never said them to anyone and he's not sure if he can.

But she seems to understand and smiles at him, the sweetest smile he has ever seen on her beautiful face.

"I know, Callen. Me too."

And that's enough for him. He enters her with one swift movement, their lips connected too.

It never felt like this before. As soon as he's inside of her, he feels like the whole world stopped moving and they're the only thing that matters. He feels that the only important thing in his life at the moment is the woman beneath him, the woman he's in love with.

Then he starts moving slowly, gently, and the last bit of his control vanishes quickly.

Her hands are on his arms, holding onto him.

Her legs are wrapped around his waist to allow him to go deeper inside of her.

Her eyes are closed in pleasure and her mouth open to release the sexiest sounds he has ever heard before.

Soon, he starts feeling her hands squeezing his arms tighter than before, hears her moans getting louder, her walls starting to convulse around him and knows that she's close. Callen speeds up his thrusts and starts circling her clit with one of his hands. Five thrusts later, she's throwing her head back, her back is arching from the bed and his name is coming out of her parted lips.

He closes his eyes and gathers all the strength he has in him to hold on.

Callen keeps thrusting into her body to help her ride out her orgasm, with much gentler and slow thrusts now. When he feels that she is coming back from it, he leans down and whispers against her lips. "Again"

She knows what he means and doesn't mind it, not even a bit.

His hips don't stop the tantalizing movements and his lips connect with one her aching nipples, warming her up all over again. But she doesn't need any more foreplay and, after a few more minutes, she's begging him to speed up once again and he knows she's close to her second orgasm.

This time, he knows he can't hold on for any longer and, as soon as her walls clamp around his member, he lets go and follows her over the edge.

His arms give out on him and he rests his head against her breasts, trying to catch his breath just like her.

He rolls off of her as soon as he trusts himself to move and pulls her to his chest. She rests her head on his chest, her arm over his stomach and one of her legs wrapped around one of his.

Words aren't needed. What they just shared spoke louder than any words ever could. He's never felt this good, this carefree.

However, she breaks the silence with a laugh and lifts her head to look at him. "When did this start?"

Callen doesn't have to ask what she means. He lifts his head to give her a peck on the lips. "Over two years ago, I think."

Kensi rests her head against his chest once again but he can see her smirk. "Deeks told me you looked at me like as if you wanted to bend me over your desk and have your way with me, yesterday."

Callen laughs and strokes her bare back. "I'm quite proud of my self-control for not doing such a thing yesterday. And I'm quite proud of myself for not spending the night looking at you in that dress."

And just like that, they both know things will be okay.

**X**

**X**

**This is it. What do you think about my story?**

**I have some more ideas for Callen/Kensi stories but I'm not sure if that's what my readers like to read.**

**Anyway, reviews are highly encouraged.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
